The Adventures of FireRed and the Mystery of the Crystal Shards
by articblaze17
Summary: The World of Pokemon is a wonderful and mysterious place where humans and Pokemon work together for a better tomorrow. However, not everyone has a rich full experience. Join us in the tale of a young boy whose life seems to head for the worst and meets destiny in an epic dangerous tale behind the mystery of mass abductions and a conspiracy to end all Pokemon life.
1. PrologueChapter 1: Destiny Calls: The B

The Adventures of FireRed (04/01/2015)

Prologue

One night, the town of Pallet was lit in a fiery splendor and engulfed in the tremor of screams and agitation. The fires gushed on top of the houses and the town's verdant grassy terrain. The town's folk brought pails of water and plead the local professor to use all the Pokémon they could to put down the fires. Within the volume of the screams, there was a house, not far from the main streets, were a small family of 3 were helpless trying to put the fire out. While all the resources were used in the main areas of the town, their house was falling apart and an innocent cry called out his mom to come and help him. The 4 year old was stuck in his room watching in terror how his mom pushed away the logs of fire on the second floor hallway to his room. The mother bleeding from her forehead and burnt skin on her lower left leg, slowly walked to reach her beloved child. She embraces him with utmost care. A deep voice echoed from the first floor and pleaded them to get out. The voice echoed more closely to the embraced, and soon grabbed the mother and caressed his son. He told her that she loves her and his child. Then out of sheer sadness, he pushed his wife and child out of the window. Both fell into the arms of a Machoke and placed down to the ground. Machoke insisted for both to take cover and head to the refuge where all the women and children are. Reluctant, she screamed for her husband to jump down, but in just a second, she saw a burning log fall into his head. The mother screamed and cried. However, another Machoke abducted her to the shelter. As the mother pleaded to stay and find her husband, the small boy saw in terror the window where they were pushed out. He saw a strange figure that waved and had a sinister smile with glowing red eyes which emulated the fires surrounding him. Its shaded figure resembles as of a man, with what seems like wings and a few talons. The little boy startled, couldn't help but to gaze at it. The strange figure was pointing at him and slowly faded away as it became one with the fire. The boy will never forget that figure as it also appeared in his dreams calling his name and to fall into the depths of darkness where it dwelled. Years Later…..

Chapter 1: Destiny Calls: The Boy Who Hates Pokémon

Years Later… Professor Elm and Professor Oak were getting ready to meet a new Professor who is coming from a faraway region. They all wanted to contribute to a brand new project which entails the study of the mysterious concept of Mega Evolution. Clack! The window was shattered and a huge rock rolled in the lab's ground. '

With a quick sigh, Elm enraged came running outside and yelled, "REEEEEEDDDDDDDDD".

From behind the tree, a angered small figured came and sticked his tongue out at him. Elm yelled, "That's 4 more months working for me."

The small boy refuted with "I don't care! You're wasting your life on STUPID Pokémon".

Then he ran toward the small hill where a small little hut was located. After exchanging words with Red, Elm went inside his lab and apologized to Oak. However, he understood that the small boy's anger was of his past traumas. In agreement, they both were angry at the fact that the little boy changed to a bitter and delinquent child. Nonetheless, the Professors will try and find a solution to this dilemma once the visitor has departed back to his research lab. Night came, and the small boy sat in his little hut and cried once again like every night remembering over a piece of cloth with patterned roses and smelling the sweet aroma of her mother's perfume. He tried gazing at the cloth, but his tears wouldn't let him. He had no one to console him at that time or any for many years. Near his pillow were 2 small golden chains. These chains were given to his mother as a love present to his father. That small token was another reminder of the small boy's father. As he lay in his bed watching through a small hole in the roof, he saw the stars and hoped to stop crying. His eyes grew tiresome. On the other hand, he fell into a deep sleep and remembered those 2 fateful nights when destiny took his 2 loved ones to another place. He remembered how his mother cried inconsolably as her husband's coffin fell into the ground, and his mother who left him in Pallet Town all by himself as she left her home one night and never returned.

*Dodrrriiiiiooooo* The sound startled the small boy and fell of his bed and went outside to throw a shoe at the Dodrio waking him up. The Pokémon laughed at him and left. Once again, he remembers he no longer lives in Pallet Town, but now lives in Newbark Town as an exiled child from Pallet for his misbehavior. In his heart he regrets being a delinquent, but had to because he blames Pokémon for causing the fires that killed his father and the Pokémon in the nearby forest that never returned her mom safely. With full of hate he must go back to work at Elm's lab to pay for destroying his lab's food supply of the Pokémon he is taking care of. Not to mention all the machinery he destroyed with water balloons. With a short smirk the little boy was plotting to make another devious act to anger Elm. Speaking of him, he was coming and ready to scold the small boy. Elm yelled at him once again to go back to work and fix all the new damages he committed. With a small grunt he followed Elm to his lab.

The small boy saw the window he broke and burst laughing. Elm scolded him again to go pick up the pieces of glass. He shrugged and left. Elm came inside the lab and saw the new Professor and Oak and greeted them. While all three professors were talking, the small boy came close to a computer and was reading the programming guide for new trainers. He started the tutorial and it started with a simple question.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

The small boy replied, "what a stupid question."

As he kept reading the questions, he skipped most of them for the sake of time. He laughed at what seemed like a list of mediocre questions like "what time is it?"

When he came to the end, he saw what seemed like the pictures of 3 Pokémon (Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile). HE read all their facts and what they were. He felt impressed that he understood what he read and sparked an interest to learn a bit more. He read what each region used as a starter Pokémon for all beginning trainers at age 10.

He then thought to himself, "I should get my own Pokémon too since I'm old enough, but I hate them. It's their fault for killing my parents."

When he finished the sentence, tears dropped and he ran outside. The professors saw him running outside noticing his tears. Elm was about to give chase, but the new Professor who visited, tapped his shoulder and suggested to leave him be.

"Professor Sycamore, this child has done many things and must pay for the damages. Ask Professor Oak how he was in Pallet Town. He robbed, fought with all the kids around, painted homes for fun, broke windows, and..." Professor Oak wanted to add more but Sycamore felt a bit sorry for the running boy.

He then stated, "I believe this boy will have a change of heart soon. I can feel that he has something special to offer, not now, but soon." Oak and Elm felt surprised that he was being considerate. However, those words made them think for a bit. *crash* something from the desk fell. 3 Poke balls with each having a typical design of grass, water and fire started to roll from the ground to the stairs. They landed on the first floor close to the door that was opened when the small boy left in tears. In a sudden, the poke balls flashed a light and 3 Pokémon came out from them.

Each said their names to see where they were, "Bulba, Squirtle-stle, Char".

When they saw the professors coming down from the stairs, they all got scared and ran outside. Devastated, the professors went out to find them. "We must find these Pokémon. They were specially bred by Saffron City and brought for research here to study Pokémon's early stage developments and parent's contribution to their physical strengths." Sycamore agreed with Elm since his project involved attaining Kanto starters to give it to his upcoming new trainers to study the concept of Mega Evolution in Kalos.

Oak exclaimed, "We need all the help we can get to find the Pokémon. Let's ask him to help find them."

Elm was shocked but nodded his head. The small boy sat by the tree looking at his mother's flower pattern cloth and his father's golden chains. The professors saw him and asked for his assistance. He hesitated, but had to agree since he saw Elm's face turn red and Oak was with a "this is hopeless" face. The small boy noticed Sycamore confused and just sighed and said, "I hate Pokémon, but if I must do this to help you and have the day off, then ok." Elm agreed that he can have the day off once he found them. Oak mentioned what Pokémon they were and what they look like, but the small boy said, "I already know what they are. I'll find them all." He ran and went to the fields. Hours later, Sycamore found Squirtle, Oak and Elm found Bulbasaur, but there were no signs of Charmander. The small boy came and told the professors, "I can't find any of them. At least you found all of them now I can go home." Elm stated, "Go home then. We will find the last one. If you do find it, then let us know. Don't harm the Pokémon." The small boy just walked away and left him speaking by himself.

A few minutes later, the small boy opened the door to his hut and dropped down on his bed staring what he had in his hands. Once again nostalgia hit him, missing his parents. It has been 3 years since his mom left and 6 that his dad died. With tears covering his face, he fell asleep. The moon shined through the small hole on the ceiling and a gentle breeze came that cooled his burning face. In his dream, he relived the day his house burned down and from outside he saw the shaded figure once again.

It told him, "Come with me child. Join your parents with me. I am waiting for you."

Within that dream, a powerful gust of wind pushed the shaded figure down and ended the fire. A large figure with glowing icy blue eyes was emerging from the forest and howled.

The shaded figure turned its back and left smiling claiming, "I will come back for you. Just you wait. Ahhh, it seems that he is next to die."

The shadow left and the blue eyed figure said, "Come to me."

The small boy woke up scared and heard the voice again, "Come to me."

He heard the voice a few more times and grew louder in his ears, "come to me." Angered, he left his bed and went out to find the voice and hit him with the rocks he found.

Scared and angered, he chased the voice to its location, but didn't found anything. No voices were heard at all for a couple of minutes. The boy sat down and started to cry a bit more thinking that he was going crazy from that nightmare. He then sat on the still wet grass and lay down to stare at the sky.

He then spoke and said, "why me? What did I do to deserve this? I lost my father and mother. I don't have family, friends, no one to care for me. Why do I keep living if I am nothing? A worthless trash that doesn't have a future but be a waste a loser, a nothing. I hate myself. I wish I can change my futu..."

"Come to me". The small boy couldn't finish his sentenced when he came across the blue eyes in front of him. A cold wind blew through the trees and pushed the boy slightly.

"Who are you?" The figure didn't come out of the trees or into the moonlight to show its identity.

He growled a few words, "You were never alone nor will ever be alone." The child trembled in fear and for an odd reason he felt relieved by its words.

"Follow my northern winds, and you will find your brother and family."

It then dropped a small crystal like spherical pebble toward the boy. He picked it up and it faintly started to glow red.

The blue eyed beast then snorted out, "Go, he awaits you. I will see you soon."

The beast left in a blink of an eye and the winds changed direction to the north towards the swampy areas close to the fields. With what seemed like a spark in his heart, he ran quickly downhill and followed the winds where it took him. The leaves where falling from the trees toward the winds direction as if showing him a path. It seemed like hours he ran, but came close to a forbidden area in the swamp area where poisonous wild pokemon there tended to be vicious to outsiders of their territory. From far, he saw some Ariados walking slowly in their webs toward the rocky wall of the mountain. In the middle of the web, there seems to be a small spark of fire entangled in a few webs and dropping the burnt sticky web to the floor where a few puddles of swampy ooze covered the ground. He saw to the center that there it was, the missing pokemon from the lab- Charmander.

Next time on The Adventures of FireRed:

"Should I abandoned it? No, he is alone as I am and will save him"

"Arghhh, that poison sting that hit me back there. Please run away Charmander. My eyesight is getting blurry and I won't be able to get you back to the professor. Are you ok? You were hit badly and you're not running fast like before" The poor Charmander was starting to slow down and his flame was disappearing slowly by the minute.

As the boy stood up from mud, he grabbed the biggest rock he could find. "Charmander, im sorry, this is the only way to put an end to this." Then he threw the rock. *splash* It was the only way to end Charmander's misery.

(Dont miss out Chapter 2: A Fateful Encounter)


	2. Chapter 2: A Fateful Encounter

Chapter 2: A Fateful Encounter (04/01/15)

Charmander hung in the threads of the vile Ariados. They seemed distracted with a trifle against some Ekans and Arboks who wished to devour the helpless Pokémon. It cried, "Char-Char". In the small boy's heart, he heard, "please, somebody help me." He was shocked by this in his heart. He saw how each Ariados were occupied fighting the snake Pokémon, but a few Ariados were slowly getting close and opening their wide mouths to start devouring Charmander.

The boy started to feel a huge burning sensation in his chest and closed his eyes and thought, "Should I abandoned it? No, he is alone as I am and will save him".

The boy reached an anger point that he grabbed the biggest stick and started charging towards Charmander. Dodging every coil and threads, he hit every poke that got in the way and used the rocks from his pockets to hit them in their eyes. Some used poison sting and where fired towards him, but some Ariados countered with some webs to protect their beautiful webs. With every step he took, the swamp slowed him down. His clothes started to be covered in dense mud, but that didn't stop him to get closer to the Pokémon. He made it and used one of his stones to get him out of the web.

"Charmander-Char-Char," It happily exclaimed.

The small boy said, "Don't worry, ill help you out but keep quiet."

The Pokémon nodded. Once it was free. The small boy grabbed him and was slowly crept away to the trees on the side while the snakes and spiders had their battle. However a few Ariados gave chase to them and they saw their meal running away. The small boy ran with the Pokémon and was slowly taking away the webs it was on. They saw the fields and went behind a small boulder to hide while the Ariados continue running. They finally ditched them.

The small boy continued to take the last parts of his web and used his sweater vest to clean every inch of the terrified Pokémon. "There you go. Now your clean. I hope the Ariados are gone."

The small boy checked over the boulder, but to his surprised there were no more Ariados chasing them, but now, its Arboks and Ekans. They started to throw their poison sting and cracked the edges of the boulder. Both ran and continued running passing many Geodudes and Gravelers. Those Pokémon started to throw rocks at the small boy and Charmander. Then they all saw the snakes come in and some Gravelers grabbed some Arboks and swung them to the opposite direction they were coming. Some Ekans were frightened and left. However, some Arboks successfully passed the rock Pokémon and continue to chase their meal of the day. Charmander started to get tired and so the small boy picked him up to continue running. Lucky enough there were a few small trees and bushes by. The vegetation seemed limited and its dying, but there were a few berries to grab. Charmander was starting to extend his hand to grab some berries while they were running and the Arboks were a bit far behind.

"Don't pick any. We need to continue running." Charmander saddened and the small boy couldn't see his face that way.

So he picked up a few and placed them in his sweater vest as he ran. Now the Arboks caught up and started to launch their poison sting. *rippppp* his sweater vest was ripping.

He got hit by a poison stinger in his left arm and passed through Charmander's left leg. "Ouch." "Charrrrrrr" Both were injured slightly and Charmander was dropped. Both stood up and ran quickly. Both injured and getting tired, their speed was decreasing.

"Arghhh, that poison sting that hit me back there. Please run away Charmander. My eyesight is getting blurry and I won't be able to get you back to the professor. Are you ok? You were hit badly and you're not running fast like before"

The poor Charmander was starting to slow down and his flame was disappearing slowly by the minute. Feeling compassionate, he grabbed the aching Charmander and started to run a bit more. *thump* Both fell into a mud slide into a deep hole like cave. The small boy fell and broke a branch during his fall and its leaves covered both the Pokémon and himself. He heard the slithers coming slowly and the earth trembled greater and greater. The small boy covered Charmander's mouth and was watching where the Arboks headed. The Arboks stared down the hole and one tried to come slithering down, but its other Arbok members snared at it to follow another direction. With a small deep breath, they were relieved the snakes were gone and they were left alone. Afterwards, both couldn't get up and fell asleep.

The small boy's eyes opened and saw Charmander gazing at him and happily chanted "char-char!"

He then stood up and felt the pain in his arm. He then stared back at the Pokémon and saw his leg with a small purple cut. With a fear and shock, he knew it was poisoned and then grabbed Charmander quickly and tried to get out of the hole, but the slide was slippery and muddy. He tried endlessly to run, crawl, and climb the slippery slide corridor of the hole, but nothing budged. It was getting darker and darker and still he could not climb and his wound grew bigger and bigger, while his eyes was starting to get blurry. The poison was taking effect. He fell down and the Pokémon tried to cheer him up and make him stand, but it was futile. The small boy started to sit upright to see what was happening. He knew that he was not going to make it alive. However his concern changed to Charmander that he must not die. He remembers his tail; the fire he carries was dying out. The Pokémon seemed to be fully lively and with no trace of being hurt, but the boy knew he was hurting badly. In a shocking cry, the Pokémon growled in pain and was aching badly. It seems that the poison sting poisoned him slightly but without treatment, it will steadily hurt him severely. The boy was desperate and couldn't let him die and once again used all his strength to get out, but couldn't even make it half way.

"I can't let him die." Then the boy fell out of exhaustion and saw his poor companion fell as well to the ground in ache.

It was time for the boy to make a decision, to decide what to do to save it. He saw some rocks all over the place and found an idea on how to end Charmander's misery. As the boy stood up from mud, he grabbed the biggest rock he could find.

"Charmander, I'm sorry, this is the only way to put an end to this." Then he threw the rock. *splash* It was the only way to end Charmander's misery.

The rock stood firmly over the spot and the small boy had covered his eyes to not see the splash that occurred. He did it. Now Charmander did no longer have to suffer no more.

"Char-char" (why did you do that?) said the Pokémon with tears starting to flow down. The small boy exclaimed, "I'm sorry this is the only way we can."

He stood over the rock to compress the rock to the ground and jumped over it. Finally the rock stood firmly over the ground. "char..." (why?) said softly as his voice faded slowly.

"It's the only way we can, let me find more rocks to cover more ground." He then went to find more rocks and threw them to the ground and stomped on them to keep them firm. Now the slide was becoming a staircase to get out of the hole. The boy fell down again towards the wall from tiredness. He grabbed the body of Charmander and placed it close to him. He felt a lump close to his vest and he remembered, "oh the berries" He started digging through his pockets and got out all the berries he had. To his amazement, he found poison berry. It was only one and he knew that with one portion, it can heal all. His mind started to swell with ideas to eat it and let the Pokémon dies.

His consciousness started to say "you hate Pokémon, let it die." Then his heart started to say, "No I cant. I don't want to see anyone suffer. He is alone as I am and has nobody with it, so at least before I depart, I want it to at least have someone that cared for it and escape this hole."

Without any more hesitation, he gave the berry to Charmander to eat. He ate it very slow but then his started to munch it faster. It seems that the berry was working its magic. Now he felt well and happily jumped. His flame grew and warmed the area. To the small boy's delight, he felt warm and felt happy the Pokémon was feeling better. On the other hand, the boy was getting weaker and in pain.

The worried Pokémon came to the boy to console him, but he said, "don't worry about me, I'll be fine." A happily smirk came out from the boy after many years he never truly had it.

The Pokémon was a bit relieved and grabbed a berry and offered one to the boy. The boy was shocked but accepted anyways because he was hungry as well. "My name is Red. Many don't know me well in this town and judge me as a bad person. You don't have to be nice with me or else they will judge you wrong as well. I don't even know my true name or my family. When I'm done placing all these rocks over the muddy landscape, we will climb till we get out of here and you can go back to the lab.

The professors need you." Charmander sighed but just jumped out of pure joy. After they finished eating the berries they found during the chase, each fell sleepy and landed on their spots. Red saw the Pokémon sleeping and shivering in cold. Then he decided to take his sweater vest and placed it over him. He knew his time was almost up because the poison was numbing his body. His eyes became blurry again and almost closed his eyelids for a bit and saw Charmander hugging him with his sweater vest on top of them. He wanted to be with Red and both stay warm over the cold night. Red did not hesitated and hugged Charmander and both fell asleep.

*fuuuuuuuuuuuu* the winds howled and and icy chill came about. Red stared outside the hole and saw the blue eyed beast again.

"Your journey, your destiny...until we meet again."

A sparkling snowflake fell over Red's wound and healed his left arm. Red no longer felt numbness or pain. He saw Charmander's left leg and it was cured instantly. When he started to say thank you, the beast left. The winds calmed down and the sound of nature began singing its majestic tune.

Next Time on The Adventures of FireRed:

"Professor I found Charmander." Red grabbed Charmander and hid behind some bushes. He looked over the horizon and saw uniformed dressed characters that were tying up the professors and enclosing Pokémon in cages.

From their helicopters, they threw bombs to everyone on the ground. One of them laughed and threw a bomb directly at Charmander and it was going to explode on him. Red jumped and covered Charmander. *booommm*

"We must hurry before he dies on us. No time to waste."

(Don't miss out Chapter 3: Elm's Lab Under Siege04/01/15)

Charmander hung in the threads of the vile Ariados. They seemed distracted with a trifle against some Ekans and Arboks who wished to devour the helpless Pokémon. It cried, "Char-Char". In the small boy's heart, he heard, "please, somebody help me." He was shocked by this in his heart. He saw how each Ariados were occupied fighting the snake Pokémon, but a few Ariados were slowly getting close and opening their wide mouths to start devouring Charmander.

The boy started to feel a huge burning sensation in his chest and closed his eyes and thought, "Should I abandoned it? No, he is alone as I am and will save him".

The boy reached an anger point that he grabbed the biggest stick and started charging towards Charmander. Dodging every coil and threads, he hit every poke that got in the way and used the rocks from his pockets to hit them in their eyes. Some used poison sting and where fired towards him, but some Ariados countered with some webs to protect their beautiful webs. With every step he took, the swamp slowed him down. His clothes started to be covered in dense mud, but that didn't stop him to get closer to the Pokémon. He made it and used one of his stones to get him out of the web.

"Charmander-Char-Char," It happily exclaimed.

The small boy said, "Don't worry, ill help you out but keep quiet."

The Pokémon nodded. Once it was free. The small boy grabbed him and was slowly crept away to the trees on the side while the snakes and spiders had their battle. However a few Ariados gave chase to them and they saw their meal running away. The small boy ran with the Pokémon and was slowly taking away the webs it was on. They saw the fields and went behind a small boulder to hide while the Ariados continue running. They finally ditched them.

The small boy continued to take the last parts of his web and used his sweater vest to clean every inch of the terrified Pokémon. "There you go. Now your clean. I hope the Ariados are gone."

The small boy checked over the boulder, but to his surprised there were no more Ariados chasing them, but now, its Arboks and Ekans. They started to throw their poison sting and cracked the edges of the boulder. Both ran and continued running passing many Geodudes and Gravelers. Those Pokémon started to throw rocks at the small boy and Charmander. Then they all saw the snakes come in and some Gravelers grabbed some Arboks and swung them to the opposite direction they were coming. Some Ekans were frightened and left. However, some Arboks successfully passed the rock Pokémon and continue to chase their meal of the day. Charmander started to get tired and so the small boy picked him up to continue running. Lucky enough there were a few small trees and bushes by. The vegetation seemed limited and its dying, but there were a few berries to grab. Charmander was starting to extend his hand to grab some berries while they were running and the Arboks were a bit far behind.

"Don't pick any. We need to continue running." Charmander saddened and the small boy couldn't see his face that way.

So he picked up a few and placed them in his sweater vest as he ran. Now the Arboks caught up and started to launch their poison sting. *rippppp* his sweater vest was ripping.

He got hit by a poison stinger in his left arm and passed through Charmander's left leg. "Ouch." "Charrrrrrr" Both were injured slightly and Charmander was dropped. Both stood up and ran quickly. Both injured and getting tired, their speed was decreasing.

"Arghhh, that poison sting that hit me back there. Please run away Charmander. My eyesight is getting blurry and I won't be able to get you back to the professor. Are you ok? You were hit badly and you're not running fast like before"

The poor Charmander was starting to slow down and his flame was disappearing slowly by the minute. Feeling compassionate, he grabbed the aching Charmander and started to run a bit more. *thump* Both fell into a mud slide into a deep hole like cave. The small boy fell and broke a branch during his fall and its leaves covered both the Pokémon and himself. He heard the slithers coming slowly and the earth trembled greater and greater. The small boy covered Charmander's mouth and was watching where the Arboks headed. The Arboks stared down the hole and one tried to come slithering down, but its other Arbok members snared at it to follow another direction. With a small deep breath, they were relieved the snakes were gone and they were left alone. Afterwards, both couldn't get up and fell asleep.

The small boy's eyes opened and saw Charmander gazing at him and happily chanted "char-char!"

He then stood up and felt the pain in his arm. He then stared back at the Pokémon and saw his leg with a small purple cut. With a fear and shock, he knew it was poisoned and then grabbed Charmander quickly and tried to get out of the hole, but the slide was slippery and muddy. He tried endlessly to run, crawl, and climb the slippery slide corridor of the hole, but nothing budged. It was getting darker and darker and still he could not climb and his wound grew bigger and bigger, while his eyes was starting to get blurry. The poison was taking effect. He fell down and the Pokémon tried to cheer him up and make him stand, but it was futile. The small boy started to sit upright to see what was happening. He knew that he was not going to make it alive. However his concern changed to Charmander that he must not die. He remembers his tail; the fire he carries was dying out. The Pokémon seemed to be fully lively and with no trace of being hurt, but the boy knew he was hurting badly. In a shocking cry, the Pokémon growled in pain and was aching badly. It seems that the poison sting poisoned him slightly but without treatment, it will steadily hurt him severely. The boy was desperate and couldn't let him die and once again used all his strength to get out, but couldn't even make it half way.

"I can't let him die." Then the boy fell out of exhaustion and saw his poor companion fell as well to the ground in ache.

It was time for the boy to make a decision, to decide what to do to save it. He saw some rocks all over the place and found an idea on how to end Charmander's misery. As the boy stood up from mud, he grabbed the biggest rock he could find.

"Charmander, I'm sorry, this is the only way to put an end to this." Then he threw the rock. *splash* It was the only way to end Charmander's misery.

The rock stood firmly over the spot and the small boy had covered his eyes to not see the splash that occurred. He did it. Now Charmander did no longer have to suffer no more.

"Char-char" (why did you do that?) said the Pokémon with tears starting to flow down. The small boy exclaimed, "I'm sorry this is the only way we can."

He stood over the rock to compress the rock to the ground and jumped over it. Finally the rock stood firmly over the ground. "char..." (why?) said softly as his voice faded slowly.

"It's the only way we can, let me find more rocks to cover more ground." He then went to find more rocks and threw them to the ground and stomped on them to keep them firm. Now the slide was becoming a staircase to get out of the hole. The boy fell down again towards the wall from tiredness. He grabbed the body of Charmander and placed it close to him. He felt a lump close to his vest and he remembered, "oh the berries" He started digging through his pockets and got out all the berries he had. To his amazement, he found poison berry. It was only one and he knew that with one portion, it can heal all. His mind started to swell with ideas to eat it and let the Pokémon dies.

His consciousness started to say "you hate Pokémon, let it die." Then his heart started to say, "No I cant. I don't want to see anyone suffer. He is alone as I am and has nobody with it, so at least before I depart, I want it to at least have someone that cared for it and escape this hole."  
Without any more hesitation, he gave the berry to Charmander to eat. He ate it very slow but then his started to munch it faster. It seems that the berry was working its magic. Now he felt well and happily jumped. His flame grew and warmed the area. To the small boy's delight, he felt warm and felt happy the Pokémon was feeling better. On the other hand, the boy was getting weaker and in pain.  
The worried Pokémon came to the boy to console him, but he said, "don't worry about me, I'll be fine." A happily smirk came out from the boy after many years he never truly had it.

The Pokémon was a bit relieved and grabbed a berry and offered one to the boy. The boy was shocked but accepted anyways because he was hungry as well. "My name is Red. Many don't know me well in this town and judge me as a bad person. You don't have to be nice with me or else they will judge you wrong as well. I don't even know my true name or my family. When I'm done placing all these rocks over the muddy landscape, we will climb till we get out of here and you can go back to the lab.

The professors need you." Charmander sighed but just jumped out of pure joy. After they finished eating the berries they found during the chase, each fell sleepy and landed on their spots. Red saw the Pokémon sleeping and shivering in cold. Then he decided to take his sweater vest and placed it over him. He knew his time was almost up because the poison was numbing his body. His eyes became blurry again and almost closed his eyelids for a bit and saw Charmander hugging him with his sweater vest on top of them. He wanted to be with Red and both stay warm over the cold night. Red did not hesitated and hugged Charmander and both fell asleep.

*fuuuuuuuuuuuu* the winds howled and and icy chill came about. Red stared outside the hole and saw the blue eyed beast again.

"Your journey, your destiny...until we meet again."

A sparkling snowflake fell over Red's wound and healed his left arm. Red no longer felt numbness or pain. He saw Charmander's left leg and it was cured instantly. When he started to say thank you, the beast left. The winds calmed down and the sound of nature began singing its majestic tune.

Next Time on The Adventures of FireRed:

"Professor I found Charmander." Red grabbed Charmander and hid behind some bushes. He looked over the horizon and saw uniformed dressed characters that were tying up the professors and enclosing Pokémon in cages.

From their helicopters, they threw bombs to everyone on the ground. One of them laughed and threw a bomb directly at Charmander and it was going to explode on him. Red jumped and covered Charmander. *booommm*

"We must hurry before he dies on us. No time to waste."

(Don't miss out Chapter 3: Elm's Lab Under Siege


	3. Chapter 3: Elm's Lab Under Siege

Chapter 3: Elm's Lab Under Siege

"Come to me. I am waiting for you."

Red was standing in front of a very thin tall tower. He saw feathers fall and smoke coming from the rooftop. For an odd reason, Red felt a peaceful presence that calmed his anguish of his past experience with burning buildings. In a second, a small pebble was thrown to him on his toe. Red immediately picked it up and saw it was the same stone the blue eyed beast threw at him before. However, this time, there was a faint red glow and felt warm in his hands.

"Come to me. I am waiting for you."

The sound grew louder and Red looked toward the sky for an answer, but nothing was there. As Red turned his face, he saw another figure. The haunting image of what was in his nightmares.

"Come with me child. Join your parents with me. I am waiting for you."

Immobilized by his fear, Red saw in terror the being getting closer as he has gripped in its hands his father's golden chains and his mother's flower patterned cloth. It began to raise its arm and extended his shadowy thin fingers as it got close to the boy.

PUFFFFFF. A large fire ball came from behind Red and hit the shadowy black figure. He turned his head and saw a tall figure with wings and a red glowing stone hanging around its neck. The shadowy figure began to retreat and exclaimed, "I am coming for you."

Red woke up. He was taking deep breaths from the dream he just had. He looked up into the entrance of the hole and light was barely born to announce a new day. Then, he shifted his eyes to check if he had woken up Charmander. It was still sound asleep covered in Red's muddy vest. He couldn't believe what had happened to him the day before, his new dream, and where he is stuck now. Then it hit him. He looked in his pockets for the stone he received the night before and as a shock, the stone felt warm and its glow was faintly red. As he rubbed the stone to his forehead in desperation to think, he figured out how to escape from there. He immediately placed Charmander carefully by the ground as he moved quickly to get rocks big enough for them to step on. Red started throwing big rocks to the slippery slide-like entrance and made stepping stones to crawl out of the place.

*DOOOOOODRRRRIIIIIOOOOO* It was officially morning and Red continued throwing big rocks that he could find. Lucky for him there were a substantial amount. Charmander woke up and saw what his new friend was doing. Therefore, started to help out with what he could. A few minutes later, they were finished with what seemed like a rocky stairs over mud.  
"Charmander, hold on. Ill jump across these rocks to get out. Hold on tight."

Charmander started to hold on to Red's back with the sweater vest. Red walked to the other end of the wall and started running to gain momentum. First step, second step, third step. Red was jumping on all the rocks to get to the top. He was slowing down as he reached the top and slipped on the last rock. However, he was able to grab the ground from the entrance and pulled himself up.

"We made it!"

It was a huge success and both celebrated. Nearby Pokémon were looking at them and laughed. Nonetheless, their celebration was contagious and the Pokémon began to playfully imitate their victory dance.

"Alright buddy. Let me clean you off with my sweater so you can look clean to the professors. I don't want to hear their nagging again."

The Pokémon nodded and left the area to reach the lab. From a distance, they both saw the building and started running towards it.

"Professor I found Charmander."

Red's smile began to change. Red grabbed Charmander and hid behind some bushes. He looked over the horizon and saw uniformed dressed characters that were tying up the professors and enclosing Pokémon in cages. "Char…" and Red covered Charmander's mouth before he could finish. Those people had black uniforms and a red R designed to their shirts. Red now realized they were dealing with Team Rocket Thugs. The caged Pokémon cried for help in their own names and the professors were knocked out of their conscious. It was a terrible sight to see. Enraged, Red felt the need to help them, but was weak and outnumbered. Once again, Red consulted with his stone and rubbed it to his forehead. He then realized, the Pokémon in the fields can help if they all are organized. Red took Charmander and ran quickly to the fields. He ran as fast and far as he could and found a few Pokémon right there. Oddishes, Paras, Meowths, Glooms, Bellosoms, Ledybas, Poliwags, Pidgeys, and Spinaraks. Red smiled and the Pokémon started to run away behind the trees and some were eager to attack.

"Stop! Please. I don't want to hurt anybody. I just came for help. The professors at the lab are being attacked by criminals and they need our help. I can't do it alone and seek your help to defeat them. They have most of your friends too."

The Pokémon stared at him and just left without a second thought.

"Please help. The professors and the Pokémon need your help. Don't do it for me, do it for them."

Some Pokémon left and others started to continue their activities before Red came. Charmander saw his new friend trying and started also persuading them, but none budged. Then Red just felt on his knees and cried in lament,

"Please help me. I can't do it alone. I am a nobody who wishes to help and become a somebody to at least help the Pokémon in need. I was born and raised alone and I want to help everyone. I don't want anyone else to experience that pain especially for all those Pokémon who are encaged and taken away from their families."

This sudden cry for help startled a little Oddish. It came close to exam Red's face and felt compassion for him. It started jumping and fell to Red's arms. All the Pokémon around him cautiously started to get closer to him. When Red started petting some Pokémon, plenty of them came and tried to cheer up Red. Charmander began to feel a bit jealous, but decided to join in the gathering. Some Rattattas and Caterpies began closing in.

"Thank you everyone. I truly appreciate it. Can I count on all of you to help me get them all free."

The Pokémon nodded and some started calling their friends to help. Then, a bunch of other Pokémon came for a brief second and stayed. Red's face paled when he saw the Ekans, Arboks, and Ariados from before. They all moved quickly to attack Red, but a small Spinarak and an Ekans came and pleaded them to stop. In their language, they argued senselessly to Red's fate.

Red with courage argued, "I know you are angry and wish to eat me, but hear me out. The professors that take care of all of you and some of your friends are caught in cages. I am here to get as many Pokémon to help me defeat them. Are you going to help us rescue your friends or eat me now and let your friends and your family members be taken away forever? You decide."

With a bitter taste, the lead Ariados and Arboks were persuaded to help. "I promise that when all things get better, I will do my best to pay my debts."

More Pokémon arrived and Red had devised a battle plan to attack the criminals. Pidgeys spread the word to the Geodudes and Gravelers in the rock edges, to the wild Tauros in the fields and to the water type Pokémon in the ponds. The reunion became huge and all the Pokémon had a role in the plan to take them out. Their time was almost out.

At the lab, the criminals had finished enclosing lots of Pokémon in the cages. A few helicopters came and were moving the cages inside. The professors woke up and pleaded the Rockets to let the Pokémon go, but all they did was laugh at them for incompetence. They were striped from their personal Pokémon and the papers from the project they were working on. More cries from Pokémon came from inside the lab as some Rocket thugs whipped the innocent young Pokémon's body. It was a horrific sight how they were treating the poor creatures.

"It's time to go. Pack up all the stuff and move out before Jenny comes."

Most of the things were ready, but an immediate celebration needed to take place since the henchmen were hungry and it was early in the morning. However, their celebration was short lived as they heard a tremendous sound from farway. It was a herd of rampaging Tauros heading their way. The Rockets tried and dodge to the sides to let the rampage go through and some used pokeballs to catch them. Some were caught and others continue running from the fight. Other Rockets released their Pokémon to attack and weaken them. But before their Pokémon had the chance to attack, a group of flocking bird Pokémon carrying grass and bug types came and dropped them by the Tauros hump in order to start using sleep powder and stun spore to immobilize the enemy. Many of Rockets Pokémon fell to the spell. The bug Pokémon used string shot to tie up the bandits. Then another wave of rumbling noise came from afar as many Geodudes, Gravelers, Milktanks, Voltorbs and Electrodes came rolling to attack the opposing Pokémon and sent them fling to their masters. The Geodudes recovered the captured Tauros and sent them to Red to release them and then the Geodudes destroyed the pokeballs.

As the frontal assault continues, the little Oddish came inside the helicopters and guided a few Bellossoms Sandshrews, Sandslashs to open the cages with sharp claws and the grass types would use sleep powder at any Rockets who came close to block their escape route. From the top of the building, Ariados and Spinarak began moving their captured foes in the webs and scared them to quiet down. However, some grass types got them asleep to avoid the horror.

On the other hand, Arboks and Ekans began attacking the Rocket's Pokémon and some coiled them to stop them in their steps. The professors were impressed that all the Pokémon were organized. To their biggest surprise, they saw Red directing the attacks with a Charmander leading a squad of water gunner Pokémon like Poliwags, Politoads, and Marills. The remaining Rockets began to run inside their helicopters, but a few with different dressed clothing came out and sent stronger and fearsome Pokémon. One summoned an Alakazam and froze many rebel pokes with its psychic attack. Many summoned Golbats used supersonic to counter the grass types and Tauros. Rhydons and Golems came out to take care of the roll-out squad (i.e. Geodudes, Gravelers).

The ties changed in the battle and more Rockets came out with other Pokémon to vanquish what's remaining of the resistance. Red could not believe it. They were losing and the Pokémon were getting captured. He heard the pain of all the Pokémon and each one falling down every minute. He then saw the little Oddish that jumped into his arms being chased by a Golbat. It swooped to attack it. Red dashed as quickly as possible and covered the little Oddish as he received a bite on his back. Charmander came running and scratched the Golbat with what little strength it had. Oddish's mother Bellossom came and hit the Golbat with its vine whip and the Golbat left. Red was glad the little one was ok, but Red was injured badly and can feel the pain worsening. He glanced once again at the battle ground. Many of his allies fell and were captured. The enslaved opponents were free. There was no chance they can win.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP" Red yelled. The battlefield silenced and all eyes gazed on Red.

"Why are we all fighting. Aren't we all brothers and sisters fighting each other to the death? Look at each other." Red looked at the Rocket's Pokémon and pointed to his fallen friends.

"You are fighting your own images of who you once were. Just look at the faces of those that you used to look like. Is this the right way to teach the young ones to become like you? Do you want the little ones like the one im carrying to become tools to enslave other Pokémon and their families? I don't know how you were raised or treated, but these little ones need a role model to look up too- strong Pokémon like you. They want to grow to help their family and friends. With what they are seeing, they will never want to grow and become like you. Worst of all, become tools of your masters to destroy the lives of other Pokémon. They are all risking their lives to protect their loved ones. You Pokémon from the Rockets should learn that they have a family and risking their lives and liberty to save them and I bet if you stay with us, they can look up to you for guidance and become strong like you to protect their love ones. They don't want to be wake up every morning being treated harshly and never seeing their families again."

With these words, some Pokémon from the Rockets began to see their lineages and felt disgusted what they have done. Alakazam, the strongest and leader of the Rockets Pokémon began to sympathize and told its comrades to stop fighting and join them to protect the little ones. Alakazam picked up the little Oddish from Red and the little one was jumping happily in its arms. Alakazam's laughing happily convinces the other Pokémon to release the captured Pokémon and some grabbed their master's pokeballs to release others of their team and the lab's allies. It seemed that every Rocket's Pokémon wanted to be free.

"That's enough. Call your Pokémon back and let's leave."

The Rocket Admin commanded everyone. Many called back their Pokémon against their will and left with their helicopters. Red told Alakazam if he can use his psychic powers to hold the helicopters till the bird Pokémon and the Golbats brought their friends back. It did as requested and many of the Pokémon were freed from the Rockets and the allies broke the pokeballs so they can be free. Everyone celebrated as the Rockets left. All the captured Pokémon, even all of the Rockets, were freed and began to mingle all together with their respective species.

Their celebration was short lived when some Rockets threw bombs everywhere. Many of the Rockets Pokémon covered the small ones. Alakazam covered the majority of the Pokémon with Psychic and some were still unable to find shelter. An admin saw Red and told some of them to throw directly at him because it was his doing that they failed the mission and worst of all, lost all of their own Pokémon. The noises were so loud that rarely anyone heard the Admin. From their helicopters, they threw bombs to everyone on the ground. One of them laughed and threw a bomb directly at Charmander and it was going to explode on him. Red jumped and covered Charmander.

*booommm* The dust covered the fields and the Rockets finally left. The Pokémon came out unharmed and were glad that their new inhabitants were becoming great role models. However, a body was immobile in the field.

"Charmander, are you alright?"

Charmander was frightened and was embracing his friend. Red could not move and his eyes slowly came to a close. Charmander began calling his name in his language and he did not respond. All the Pokémon came to see what the commotion was. The professors were freed by the Pokémon and they came to watch what happened to their hero. Red was still immobilized and did not awaken.

"We must hurry before he dies on us. No time to waste."

Those were the words Professor Sycamore told the rest. They agreed and jumped to the car stationed by the lab. The little Charmander wanted to go, but was told to stay. It pleaded until it was told yes. The Pokémon began to worry as they saw their hero placed into the back seat of the car and driven off to the nearest medical facility.

Next Chapter Preview:

All of a sudden, a gust of wind came from his back and a shadow figure came close to Red and for a short second, it starred at him and had a grin so sinister that its pointy rows of teeth where a spine chill.

(Next time on FireRed Chapter 4: Black Shadows, a Bad Omen?)

"Red my son, don't follow the demon. Come to me and join your father and me."

"Mom where are you."


	4. Chapter 4: Black Shadows, a Bad Omen?

Chapter 4: Black Shadows, a Bad Omen?

Racing through the roads, the professors drove the car to the nearest medical facility to help Red. Red was still unconscious with no signs of life. Charmander was in tears looking at his new friend laying down in the car seat emotionless.

"How far is it?" Sycamore asked.

Elm responded, "Nurse Joy can help. She used to work at the hospital in Goldenrod City. She is a trained professional."

Seconds that they made it to the center, a Chansey came with a cartwheel to bring Red to a room. Nurse Joy exclaimed in terror, "I received your urgent call Professor Elm. I will do my best to heal the poor boy."

The professors were relieved. Chansey and Nurse Joy ran into the center and as Charmander was about to jump from the car and run to him, Sycamore catches him as tells him, "Wait Charmander. He will be alright with the Nurse. Stay here while she is working hard to get him fixed up."

Charmander continues to budge to free himself from the grasp. It easily gave up and started crying like the baby that he still is. Hours upon hours they all waited in the lobby. At the lab, all the Pokémon waited to see what is happening to their hero. Some suggested for Pidgeys and Spearows to head to the center and hear the news. Alakazam organized the Pokémon to help the wounded, clean the place and send flying types to check how Red was doing. Hours passed by and Nurse Joy was still in emergency, which worried everyone more. In desperation Charmander jumped from his seat and dashed over the door to see where Red was.

*BUMP* the door flashed open and hit Charmander in his head. Bouncing back he fell down and rubbed his head from the pain. Nurse Joy apologized and said, "Im sorry little one that I hit you with the door. Are you alright?"  
The professors asked, "What of Red?"

The Nurse just raised her hand and gave the peace sign, "He will be alright. He has a little concussion in his head and some of his muscles are very tense from the bombs shock waves. He will be alright in a few days and he must be under strict supervision to see his recovery."

Charmander jumped in joy and pulled on Sycamore's leg pants that he wanted to see Red. Sycamore asked the nurse and she said, "He needs to sleep and must be left alone for a day or two until he can regain conscious. Please wait little one. But first, I need to heal your head from that injury I made you. Maybe that way I can let you glance at Red if you want." *wink* The professors were relieved and ask the nurse to take care of Red while they head back to help out the injured Pokémon.

Night time came and Nurse Joy left Charmander in a room to rest while he recovered from his headache. To Charmander, this was not an excuse to give up on looking for his friend. He crawled slowly to the door, but immediately stopped by a Chansey. She was carrying food and some pills for Charmander's pain. The little one insisted he wanted to leave, but Chansey urged it to eat. The small dispute continued and Chansey had to Sing to put it asleep. Charmander slept and Chansey left the sleepy Pokémon on the bed and turned off the light.

On the other side of the hall way, Red was sleeping. However his mind was getting ready to receive the next dream or the same haunting daily nightmare. However, this time it is completely different.

Standing once again facing the fires of his burning home and the shadowy figure leaving, Red turned around to see who was his savior. He saw a dragon like figure with a glowing red stone in his neck. However, there was something different about this one. It had wings on its back and a long tail, but its color cannot be seen. Another figure stood next to it and had a bluish black stone in its neck and was a very small figure with no wings.

It waved its hand and told Red, "I'm sorry. I miss you."

All of a sudden, a gust of wind came from Red's back and a shadow figure came close to Red and for a short second, it gazed at him and had a grin so sinister that its pointy rows of teeth was a spine chill. That monster passed by Red and grabbed the small one with the bluish stone and took it. The winged beast attacked, but was subdued with a powerful dark ball blast from its ghastly arms. Red ran to rescue the fallen figure, but from behind he heard a familiar voice.

"Red my son, don't follow the demon. Come to me and join your father and me."

"Mom where are you."

And she vanished. Red turned to find the winged beast and it was injured severely.

"Best friend. Don't give up. I will always help you with what is to come."

These words the dragon like figure spoke reassured Red, but suddenly turned cold when he saw the same shadowy figure come and was to decapitate his talking friend. Suddenly, Red's stone and the reddish stone of the dragon like figure began to glow and blinded the shadows. For an instance, Red saw its chest full of diamond shape openings and of different colors. Red was shocked to see human figures trapped inside some rocks within the colored diamond openings. The dream ended and Red woke up with sweat and panting repetitively.

The night ended and the sun was rising. Red felt tired and went to sleep again. In that morning, Professor Sycamore came and took the sleepy Charmander to the lab. Alakazam and a lot of lead Pokémon came and asked what happened to Red. The professor reassured them that Red will be fine and will come to thank them for their support. With that, all the Pokémon celebrated and planned a welcome celebration when he comes back. Most Golbats were thrilled that they all wanted to become Red's Pokémon. Not only them, even the Arboks were considering the same thing and felt bad chasing him in the first place. Many Pokémon began to consider that for themselves. All that commotion woke Charmander up and asked where it was. Charmander figured it out and started dashing to go find Red. Alakazam used Psychic and calmed him down so he wouldn't escape. It talked to Charmander to calm down that their friend was ok and will come to them later. Begrudgingly he agreed and was hungry. Luckily some Pokémon where bringing berries for everyone to eat.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Charmander escaped the lab to find the Pokémon Center. It took him some time to find the place. From outside the center, he saw Chansey and asked her where Red was. Chansey pointed directions where, but refused to let Charmander go through without Nurse Joy's permission. Charmander begged and begged to go and promised to help her if she needs something. Chansey took the bait and asked it to help her move some boxes around. Charmander did the duties and Chansey escorted him secretly to Red's room. Charmander was thankful and ran to Red's bed. Charmander saw his friend lay there in bed sleeping peacefully. Charmander didn't want to wake him up and decided to sleep by his chest and give him a surprise when he wakes up. Chansey closed the door and chanted "Chansey-Chansey" (great friends, true friends).

Hours later before the sun rose up, a dim light appeared by the window. Charmander was tired of that light flashing over his eyes. It jumped to the ground to close the curtains. As it was about to close the curtains, he heard something call it to come outside. Charmander was scared and ran to Red's bed. He looked at Red for comfort, but remembered that he was defenseless. Therefore, Charmander took up some courage and checked to see what was calling it. It looked over the window and nothing. Then, it ran to the door and into the hallway to find an exit. It saw an exit in the back of the hallway. Once it got close to the door, the door opened slowly with a dim bluish light coming in. Charmander was scared but refused to get scared and needed to face what was making that light. Charmander stepped outside and looked everywhere from where it stood and nothing. Then it saw from far a moving shadow in between the trees and getting closer to Charmander. Charmander was quickly frightened and could not move. The shadow jumped and came close to Charmander's face. Charmander noticed it was a Pokémon with blue eyes and its light blue body radiated coldness.

"-cune" (Charmander, the chosen Pokémon). Charmander was still frozen in fear.

"Suicune-sui" (Charmander, the chosen Pokémon. Here me. I have an important message for you.)

"cune-suicune-cune" (I have watched for your birth and here to deliver your treasures. A time will come when these treasures are needed to face the darkness that is to come).

"suicune-suicune-cune" (The time has come and you must be strong to face the dangers ahead. You must work together to become one and defeat the darkness.)

"Charmander-CharChar" (What is this darkness? Who must I become one with?)

"Suicune-suicune" (In due time. Continue your path and it will be illuminated. We guardians will protect you until you are strong enough to take care of yourselves. Here.)" An orange pebble was given to Charmander.

"Char" (What's this?).

"sui" (In due time).

Then it left Charmander in an instant. Charmander was perplexed at what it meant. Charmander saw the stone and had a reddish glow inside of it. Once again he looked around and nothing but the whispers of the winds could be heard. Charmander went inside to find Red's room to fall asleep. Now Charmander felt secured that there was no danger for Red, but felt puzzled by the mysterious message.

Next Chapter Preview:

"There is no possible way that Pokémon was roaming around these parts" (Elm)

"Charmander says that it spoke to that shadowy figured Pokémon. But I wonder, why does it seek to get close to Red?" (Sycamore)

"Charmander, I think this is a good-bye. You are Sycamore's Pokémon and I can't… I can't keep you as my only close friend I will ever have." (Red)

(Next time on FireRed Chapter 5: Good Bye Forever Charmander)

"Go to Kalos and meet that trainer who is waiting to be your best friend." (Red)


	5. Chapter 5: Good Bye Forever Charmander

Chapter 5: Good Bye Forever Charmander

"Come now my children. It is time. Go and find me the sacred one. Dispose of his cure and take down any who oppose my Will."

"Yes Master."

"Sire, the boy and his lizard have the stones. What do we do to them?"

"Let them play for a while. The others will die soon enough. The stones will distract them for a while" (laughs diabolically).

"Yes Sire. Not to offend your calamitous overlord. What of the boy's blue crystal? Let me finish the boy"

"DO NOT QUESTION MY METHODS! I AM YOUR RULER AND EMPEROR!"

"My apologies sire. Ill punishes myself for this."

"Good. The blue crystal has no light. It is slowly regaining its light, but I must have it contaminated. When the others perish, the crystal will become tasty for my grabbing. Go and finish what you were instructed to do years ago and finish them once and for all."

"Yes sire." (laughs maniacally as he shows his pointy rows of teeth).

Back in New Barktown:

In the morning, Red woke up and saw Charmander by his side. With much joy, he pet Charmander with great joy that he had a loyal friend on the side. Charmander woke up and happily began to hug his friend. At that moment, Professor Oak, Elm, and Sycamore where at the door observing.

Professor Elm said, "hmm. They seem to get along pretty well, but that Sycamore's Pokémon."

Sycamore added, "and I definitely need that perfectly breed male Charmander for my Mega Evolution research."

Oak added as well, "There is no denying that Red completely looks different now. He doesn't seem like that deviant boy who trashed about in Pallet Town. Let's all go in and say hello to them."

They all came in and greeted them. "Charmander is here. Wow. He escaped under our noses and well, he is here with you," Oak exclaimed joyfully.

Red responded, "Yeah. I found him here with me."

As Red starred at his friend, he saw an orange looking pebble. He grabbed it and said, "What is this Charmander?"

Charmander couldn't say anything, but Sycamore knew and said, "Can I see this please? Do you happen to have another one like this?"

Red nodded and relinquished his little pebble to Sycamore. For some reason, it was glowing a bit red. Professor Sycamore examined it and told the professors to come outside. He told Red and Charmander to talk for a bit while they had a talk about the 2 pebbles. As soon as they closed the door, Nurse Joy came in quickly and told the professors, that everyone in the center is talking about seeing Suicune around these parts. The professors where shocked.

"There is no possible way that Pokémon could be around these parts," Elm claimed.

Oak responded, "I have a hunch that something weird is happening."

Sycamore added, "Look at these. These are a Key Stone and a Mega Stone for a Charizard. We must ask them where they found these."

The professors nodded and went inside to talk to Charmander and Red. "Where did you find these?" Sycamore asked.

Red responded, "Some shadowy figure threw this to me and left."

Charmander also growled that a Pokémon gave him the orange stone. Sycamore analyzed the situation and stated, "Charmander says that it spoke to that shadowy figured Pokémon. But I wonder, why does it seek to get close to Red? First it threw him a stone and then came to this center to talk to Charmander and threw him another stone."

Red was confused but didn't care because Charmander was there. As Sycamore was about to speak, Oak started to say, "Red, I'm sorry to say this, but Professor Sycamore has to go tomorrow to Kalos and must take all his research Pokémon, including that Charmander you have."

When Red and Charmander heard this, they felt completely out of space as if someone tore them limb from limb. Oak continued, "Charmander, I brought your poke ball and you must get back in it."

Red and Charmander looked at each other's face in dead silence. Each started to drop tears. As they continued to see each other, some flashbacks of their time together started to cross their minds rapidly from the moment they meet, from the time being chased by snakes and spiders, from sleeping together with poison in their blood, and all the way to waking up next to each other happily and playing around. Both began to embrace each other and cried. It was not fair that they are separating after all they have been through. Red knew that Charmander was Sycamore's Pokémon and had to take them to Kalos. He knew that he hated Pokémon for what they did to his family. He knew that he doesn't deserve a Pokémon because of his current situation as a deviant child.

"Charmander, I think this is a good-bye. You are Sycamore's Pokémon and I can't… I can't keep you as my only close friend I will ever…"

He could not finish that sentence and Charmander shook his head and couldn't allow this to happen (I don't want to go. I want to stay here. Don't let them take me). As the seconds passed by, Red started to push Charmander away from him.

"You have to go. You're someone else's Pokémon. Go home with the trainer that is waiting for you."

CHARRRR (NO).

Red patted his head and told him, "Charmander, you have to go. You're a great Pokémon. I know that well. You are brave and strong. You helped defeat team Rocket and that's courageous. You will become a great Pokémon for that trainer. Promise me you will treat your trainer as well as you treated me. And promise that you will be strong and visit here sometimes to see how well you're doing."

Charmander didn't want to leave and was still dropping more tears. "Go to Kalos and meet that trainer who is waiting to be your best friend."

Then, Professor Sycamore came close to them and said, "No one was going to take your Charmander to Kalos."

Red and Charmander jumped from this shock. "Red and Charmander, extend your hands. Here is your key stone and mega stone. Oh not to forget. This is Charmander's poke ball. It has a fire symbol to it and is specially customized."

Red was still shocked and asked, "Why?"

Sycamore nodded and let Oak explain. "It doesn't take a Rocket Scientist to figure out you two are destined to be a trainer and his Pokémon. The moment you two handled team Rocket is phenomenal. Within you, you have a charisma well beyond the greatest trainers I meet to be able to change the hearts of Pokémon and befriending them with ease. Despite your attitude you had before, this Charmander changed your personality completely into a caring trainer. And on top of that…"

Elm added, "You two have meet with the legendary Suicune and it brought you these gifts. It seems to me that there is a quest that you two must undertake."

Sycamore ended, "Yes, with you two rests these valuable stones. Each one important to help you grow and become strong. The details to them will be explained in the near future when you're ready. Train hard and take care during your journey."

Red and Charmander began crying again, but with happiness and began a powerful embrace. "Charmander, you can stay!" "CHAR"

However, not everyone was happy. As the ghoul saw in disgust the joyous occasion, it smiled as said, "As the same way I took your mother, you shall be next."

Next Chapter Preview:

"A quicksand! How can we rescue that Growlithe in it?"

"Look Charmander. Those Spearows are trying to eat that Pokémon by the shoreline."

"You're a loser. Who would want to hang out with a trainer who has no one in their life?"

(Next time on FireRed Chapter 6: The Pokémon that Lost Everything and The Champion of Pallet Town)

"I guess your family was doomed anyway to become failures as you will be."


End file.
